


With My Back To The Wall

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crying, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Gen, Guns, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poisoning, Psychological Trauma, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 12, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: In the end, Lady Antonia Mary Bevell may go quietly, but she still has her say.





	With My Back To The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat: this story contains references to Torture, Child Sexual Abuse and Suicide. If any of these happen to be triggers for you, then read no further. Click back now. If that is not the case, then, please, enjoy this little fic that I worked very hard on.

Nobody believes Miss Abbie "Bela" Talbot when she accuses her Daddy of doing unspeakable things.

Henry Talbot, the most distinguished member of the British Men of Letters in years, a _pervert_? No, sweetheart, that is impossible. You are just imagining things. Run along now.

Weeks later, she misses her period. Though the blessedly red flow eventually comes, Bela knows she cannot take a single day more of wanting to crawl out of her own skin.

It is her younger cousin, Toni, who replaces the razor in her hands with the heavy, old tome from her Mother's library. Who holds her as she cries pitifully and dries her tears. 

"I have an idea," she says. "You just have to trust me."

She does. There is steel in the 11-year-old's voice as she explains her plan. Her determination fills Bela with strength she thought she would never be capable of feeling again.

Together, they gather the herbs and candles. Draw the symbols on the ground. And when the demon appears, Bela pushes Toni out of the way and seals her fate with a kiss.

 

* * *

Eighteen years later, after Mick Davies exchanges her life for their promise not to seek further revenge on the British Men Of Letters, Toni Bevell kneels at the mercy of the Winchesters and their pet angel.

However, she still gets to make one more decision. It is just _one_ , but she cherishes it, because it is still more of a choice than Bela ever had when they were kids.  


 

  
The older brother cocks the gun and Toni makes up her mind.  


 

  
"Well, Your Highness, it's been fun, but..." Dean growls sarcastically.  


 

  
"'Your Highness' is the treatment reserved for those of a royal line. Princes and princesses, for one. My name is Lady Antonia Mary Bevell. Née Talbot, to be precise," Toni clarifies.  


 

  
Dean snorts and takes aim, but Sam lowers his arm.  


 

  
"Wait - _Talbot_? As in..."  


 

  
"Bela was my cousin. My best friend. My heroine. My everything. Please, stop me if any of this starts to sound familiar to you." Toni smiles ironically. 

 

 

Dean and Sam glance at each other.  


 

  
"Who is she talking about?" Mary asks.  


 

  
"Bela Talbot was a thief we met nine years ago. Bitch gave us a lot of trouble. She even tried to kill Sammy and me before the hellhounds finally came for her greedy ass," Dean fills in.  


 

  
"Greed? You think that is why Bela sold her bloody soul? For a fortune she was bound to inherit anyway?" She nearly cries with frustration and indignation. "I can see American hunters lack not only finesse, but also intelligence and logic. Bela would have never summoned Lilith if she did not have a paedophile for a father. She only accepted to go to Hell in ten years' time so she could escape the very real Hell on Earth she was stuck with."  


 

  
"You could have gone to the authorities," Sam counters.  


 

  
"We did. I don't know what kind of utopic society you live in, but in this one 'children are meant to be seen, not heard', remember? In the end, they just sent her back. To him. To be used _again_."  


 

  
Fuck, yes, now she really is weeping. Should she care, though? What is 'pride' when she will not live to see another hour? 

 

 

All she has left of Bela is her truth. Her pain. Her secrets. It's two decades too late, but her story _must_ be heard. 

 

 

"Summoning Lilith was my idea. I was the one who was going to sell my soul. I thought it would be easy with the Men of Letters' influence to find a way out of the deal. Yet Bela would not have it. 'You're my baby cousin,' she said. 'Protecting you is my job. Not the other way around."  


 

  
"Why are you telling us this?" the angel questions.  


 

  
"Because if I have to die, at least I can enjoy the satisfaction of looking into your eyes when you realize you misjudged an abused, frightened, _desperate_ 16-year-old girl," Toni spits.  


 

  
The Woman of Letters does not have to wait long to see their expressions darken with sorrow.  


 

  
Before they can react, she swallows the pill tucked away in her breast pocket.  


 

  
She falls on her side, mouth foaming, Bela's name on her lips. She is dead in less than a minute. 

 

 

In the end, Lady Antonia Mary Bevell may go quietly, but she still has her say.  


 

  


* * *

His family is so relieved that he is alive and safe that no one questions Sam when he buries Lady Bevell. He does so with no fanfare and yet greater respect than she deserved.  


 

  
Sam is not sorry that she is gone. Nor does he feel guilty about Bela. But when he pictures a kid terrified of her own flesh and blood, he cannot help it—his heart _aches_ for her.  


 

  
The knowledge fills in a few blanks. Bela preferred to pay instead of thanking them for saving her life. People can be deceiving, but money is always cut and clear. It tells no lies.  


 

  
And that is when he finds the photograph.  


 

  
With matching smiles, a teenager and a preteen hug each other by a Christmas Tree. Part of the image was torn out, but a man's hand is still visible on the older girl's shoulder.  


 

  
First, Sam throws up. Then he runs. He drinks. He throws himself into the hunt.  


 

  
But he _never_ throws it away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did the math for Toni and Bela's age based on their actresses' age. So, Toni was 11 at the time of the deal and 29 when she died. While Bela was 16 when they summoned Lilith and 26 when she died. Please, I would love to know what you think.


End file.
